Ce salaud de Finn
by violettepoete
Summary: Nous le regardâmes s'éloigner et le même mot nous vint aux lèvres. "Pétasse."


Auteur: Violette Poète

e-mail: .fr

Résumé: Nous le regardâmes s'éloigner et le même mot franchit nos lèvres. « Pétasse. »

Genre: Indéterminé. Ni romance, ni amitié, ni drame ou tragédie… Réflexion, peut-être.

Note 1 : Merci à Sheikhan Ynam pour la relecture.

Note 2: M'est venu hier soir, suite à une série. J'ai bien aimé l'idée et m'en suis servi après modification.

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

Ce salaud de Finn

La fraîcheur du château et la chaleur de l'extérieur forment un contraste qui me tombent sur les épaules, à peine sortie. Je fais encore quelques pas et me laisse glisser dans l'herbe sèche. Puis, je poste mon bras devant mes yeux. Qui a dit que l'été anglais était froid ? J'étouffe carrément. La fin de ce mois de juin est un des plus chauds que j'ai jamais connue. Je m'allonge complètement, les paumes contre terre. L'herbe me chatouille et me pique les jambes. De ma main gauche, je caresse le gazon et ce mouvement régulier m'apaise. Autour de moi, la vie continue et cette constatation m'étonne. J'entends des Premières Années parler près du lac et des garces de Gryffondor discuter garçons et maquillages.

Parfois, j'ai la sensation dérangeante que le monde entier est devenu complètement fou et que je suis la seule personne encore saine d'esprit dans tout l'univers. C'est une impression qui a pris corps il y a des années déjà, avant Poudlard, en voyant mes parents se disputer comme des enfants et s'embrasser passionnément dans la même minute. Puis, ce fut lors de ma Première Année, lorsque j'annonçais à mon père avec toute la délicatesse dont j'étais capable que malgré ses mises en garde, j'étais devenue amie avec le fils d'un de ces anciens ennemis. Sa seule réaction dans sa lettre fut de dire, qu'en fin de compte, on ne choisit pas ses amis et qu'il était sûr que je savais ce que je faisais. Et non, ce ne fut pas Maman qui lui souffla quoi écrire, elle était en voyage pour son travail.

Mais je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de me présenter. J'ai dix-sept ans, je suis en Septième Année, j'ai un petit frère, deux parents assez excentriques, une douzaine de cousins proches et présents à Poudlard.

Je m'appelle Rose Weasley et mon meilleur ami est Neil Finnigan. Comment ça s'est passé, je ne suis jamais arrivée à le comprendre, aujourd'hui encore moins. Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe le jour où j'ai adressé la parole pour la première fois à ce connard immonde.

J'étais aveugle, je n'avais pas compris. Et je m'en veux tellement. A moi et à Finn.

Je réalise que je n'ai pas parlé de Malefoy. Malefoy. Malefoy, c'est un beau garçon de mon entourage, une haute stature, de jolis yeux. Il est à Serpentard, moi à Gryffondor. On aurait bien pu ne jamais se croiser, mais le professeur de Potions (notre premier cours à Poudlard) avait un drôle de sens de l'humour et décida sans nous consulter que nous formerions une bonne équipe. Et cela nous étonna tous les deux, mais ce fut le cas. Je n'y connaissais rien en Potions, lui connaissait tout. Il s'avéra plus tard qu'il avait de sérieuses lacunes en Métamorphoses alors que j'assure comme une déesse. Nous décidâmes de nous filer des coups de pouces dans ces deux matières et ce fut un succès. Il devint mon ami, je devins la sienne. Échange de bons procédés. A bien y réfléchir, je crois qu'il fut la personne qui réussit le mieux à me cerner. Il perçut mon côté calculateur et je compris qu'il était beaucoup moins Serpentard qu'il n'y paraissait.

Lui et moi, c'était… C'est une amitié étrange, une collaboration des plus cordiales. Parfois, je me dis que c'est comme s'il était mon frère et à d'autres moments, lorsque nos yeux se rencontrent, penchés au dessus du même chaudron, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a rien de fraternel dans ces regards. Un jour, j'ai enfin réussi à mettre un mot sur ce… flottement qu'il y avait entre nous, parfois. C'était une simple et pure attirance sexuelle réciproque. Curieusement, le remarquer ne me choqua pas. C'était, de quelque manière que ce soit, quelque chose à réprimer. Nous étions de bons amis, d'excellents complices, mais je le savais, nous aurions faits de biens piètres amants. Certes, il m'arrivait de penser que je me trompais, lorsque surprise par un cadeau d'anniversaire particulièrement gentil, voire tendre, je me sentais prête à renier mes convictions et à me jeter sur lui. Mais je reprenais mes esprits et me fustigeais intérieurement pour de telles pensées.

Je sais qu'il lui arrive aussi d'y songer et qu'il arrive aux mêmes conclusions que moi. Je le sens parfois, dans son regard.

-Hey, Rosie.

La voix de Finn est contrite. Au moins, il a compris qu'il avait fait une connerie. Je m'attendais presque à le voir débarquer un sourire aux lèvres.

« _Va te faire foutre._ », est la seule chose que j'ai envie de lui dire.

-Hey, Finn.

Je réponds sans me donner la peine de bouger.

-Je suis désolé, tu sais.

-C'est pas grave.

Sa seule présence m'agace, m'exaspère. Qu'il ose se présenter devant moi prouve sa stupidité. Dès le début, il était mal parti. Le physique de son père, l'intellect de sa mère. Ç'aurait peut-être été mieux pour lui qu'il soit une fille. Il aurait été une dinde gloussante, une petite conne que ne se serait jamais mêlé de mon existence. Et tout aurait été parfait. Jamais il n'aurait exprimé l'idée de caser Albus, mon cousin préféré, avec cette garce de Penny Walker. Par conséquent, je n'aurais jamais été forcé de lui interdire formellement de l'approcher. Il ne se serait pas senti vexé et ne serait jamais allé voir Malefoy. Et, lorsque je l'aurais croisé cet après-midi, il n'y aurait pas eu cette conversation et ce moment de flottement. J'étais heureuse encore, nous avions parlé d'un point de magie sur lequel nous n'étions pas d'accords, j'étais allée vérifier à la bibliothèque et je revenais lui tartiner ma victoire à la figure. Il était dans le couloir, mains dans les poches. Je l'apostropha.

-Hey, Malefoy.

Je n'utilise pas son prénom, je trouve qu'il ne lui va pas, il n'a rien d'un scorpion. Lui-même ne m'appelle pas Rose, il dit que je ne ressemble pas à une fleur délicate. Il m'a fallu du temps pour réaliser que, dans sa bouche, il s'agissait d'un compliment.

-Salut.

Son air m'alarma immédiatement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai vu Finnigan.

-Tu ne connais pas sa dernière ? Il veut trouver une copine à Albus.

Il haussa les sourcils et je crus que c'était d'étonnement.

-Visiblement, c'est toi qui ne connais pas sa dernière.

Il consulta sa montre.

-Il sera là dans deux minutes en ayant rassemblé le plus de gens possible.

-Pourquoi ?

Il sourit et annonça d'un ton très calme.

-Ils s'attendent à ce qu'on s'embrasse.

Premier moment de flottement. Je pensais encore à une blague.

-Quoi ?

-Tu te souviens, ce plan extra mis au point la semaine dernière incluant beaucoup de colle et le concierge ?

-Si je m'en souviens !

-Ton connard de meilleur ami nous fait du chantage.

Je pâlis.

-Quoi ?

-Il nous dénonce si on ne s'embrasse pas.

Je pâlis à nouveau mais essaya de bien le prendre.

-Sur la joue ?

-Nope.

-Sur le front ?

-Nope.

-Le nez ?

-Nope.

-Oh. Tu ne lui as pas lancé de sorts ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il y avait plein de monde dans le couloir ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?

-Je savais que c'était un enfoiré, mais à ce point…

Justement, l'enfoiré était en marche et il avait réuni une belle quantité d'élèves. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'autre moitié du couloir, mais ne fit pas un mouvement. Mon frère était présent, Finn marchait en tête et eut le culot de me sourire. Il m'avait piégée, humiliée, contrainte à un baiser avec un homme qui m'attire et dont je repousse cette attirance depuis deux ans. J'aurais pu le tuer en cette seconde. Mais voilà, je ne pouvais pas.

Je me tourna vers Malefoy et pour tout dire, j'ignore qui franchit les derniers centimètres nous séparant. A vrai dire, c'est comme si j'avais eu un black-out. J'oubliais totalement qui j'étais et qui j'embrassais. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. J'aurais dû poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et voilà. Pas me donner en spectacle devant une cinquantaine d'élèves, dont mon petit frère. J'ai perdu totalement pied et j'ignore combien de temps s'écoula. Je fus toute entière à ce baiser, le reste… ne signifiait plus rien. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, nous mîmes tout de suite une distance entre nous et regardâmes les autres. Les sales voyeurs étaient bouche bée. Le sang battait à mes oreilles et je faillis hurler. Puis, la foule se dispersa, passant à côté de nous en murmurant. Très vite ne resta plus dans le couloir que Malefoy, Finn et moi.

- Satisfait ? demanda froidement Malefoy.

- Particulièrement, répliqua Finn.

- Ça n'était qu'un baiser fraternel, ajoutai-je.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais Hugo à ce point, murmura Neil.

Il tourna les talons. Nous le regardâmes s'éloigner et le même mot franchit nos lèvres.

« Pétasse. »

Nos regards se croisèrent.

- Je… Je ferais mieux d'aller expliquer tout à Hugo.

- De toute façon, j'avais…. des recherches à faire pour le cours de Potions.

On partit chacun de notre côté et au lieu d'aller voir mon frère, je sortis dans le parc où Finn vint me retrouver. Et nous voilà donc à maintenant. Moi en compagnie de mon bâtard de meilleur ami (finalement, il me paraissait improbable que sa pute de mère soit resté fidèle à son connard de mari).

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

Je me retourne vers lui, brusquement et l'examine. Il détourne la tête, ne pouvant soutenir mon regard. Et soudain, je compris. J'allais devoir le supporter toute ma vie, jamais je ne serais libre de lui. Il me faudrait l'écouter bavasser, dire qui irait bien avec qui, ne jamais être sarcastique. Une quelconque remarque acerbe (surtout faite aujourd'hui) l'amènerait à penser que j'aime Malefoy. Une quelconque allusion, même dans des années et ce serait la fin. Je suis condamnée à m'occuper de lui, à lui jurer amitié éternelle quand il se rendra compte de son homosexualité et à lui dire que ça ne change rien.

- C'est rien.

Il sourit, imaginant notre amitié parfaite et j'eus envie de le frapper pour qu'il se réveille.

- Comment c'était ?

Je me recouche dans l'herbe et ferme les yeux, le temps de me donner une contenance et de réfléchir à la réponse. Je hausse simplement les épaules. A un ami, j'aurais dit : « _Sucré. Comme une fraise bien mûre. Et beaucoup, beaucoup mieux que ce que j'imaginais._ »

Par la suite, je m'endormis ou tombais dans une profonde rêverie. Lorsque je m'éveilla, il n'y avait plus personne dans le parc et le soleil commençait à décliner. En me relevant, je perçus les prémices d'un coup de soleil sur mon bras gauche et me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas aller dîner ainsi, défaite comme je l'étais. Il me faudrait m'expliquer avec Hugo et je devais être irréprochable. Mon coup de soleil, heureusement, expliquerait ma légère froideur vis-à-vis de Finn. Évitant soigneusement mes condisciples, je vais me réfugier dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. J'aime bien Mimi, je l'ai toujours traitée avec respect et elle me tolère dans ses locaux. Et puis, je ne trouve pas qu'elle se plaigne tant que ça, pour une fille tuée dans des toilettes par un psychopathe. J'ai même réussi à obtenir que dans ses crises, elle laisse intact le robinet du fond. Je l'ai réparé il y a quelques années pour plus de commodités.

Je m'adosse contre la porte avec un soupir de soulagement. Mimi cesse ses lamentations au moment où elle me voit.

-Tu es toute rouge, commenta t-elle.

-C'est vrai ? grognais-je.

Je m'approche du lavabo et grimace. Je suis cramoisie. Heureusement, j'ai une bonne heure avant le dîner. Je m'empare d'une serviette et la mouille abondamment, puis tapote mon bras gauche avec. Je frissonne, de froid et de douleur. Je répète l'opération quelque fois, en écoutant Mimi expliquer de sa voix plaintive qu'elle aimerait bien avoir des coups de soleils, elle aussi. Puis je jette la serviette à côté et m'examine minutieusement dans le miroir. Mes joues et mes yeux sont rouges. On croirait presque que je viens de pleurer. J'applique la serviette sur ma figure, mais ça ne suffit pas ; un peu de fond de teint et ça ira. Je repose la serviette sur le lavabo et relève les yeux. Je croise mon regard, et je sais que ça peut paraître idiot de dire ça, mais je pense c'est une image de moi qui me restera longtemps. J'ai les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues écarlates et les yeux fiévreux. Mais le pire, ce sont mes lèvres. Elles sont roses, frémissantes encore du dernier baiser qu'elles ont reçu. Les pauvres ignorent qu'elles doivent oublier ce malheureux baiser.

- Tu n'as pas l'air normale, remarque encore Mimi.

Je la regarde dans le miroir et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de rire ou de pleurer.

- Je t'expliquerais une autre fois.

Je replie soigneusement la serviette et la quitte, après un dernier salut. Je marche dans le couloir en silence, je fais attention à ne pas faire de bruit. J'entends des conversations, des rires, mais je me moque de tout ça.

Je repense à ce baiser et j'en frissonne. Je revois le couloir et mon cœur accélère. J'imagine ses lèvres proches des miennes et je déglutis difficilement.

Mais j'ai dix-sept ans. Je suis sarcastique, infidèle et narcissique. Et… le baiser le plus parfait de toute mon existence n'est que le baiser le plus parfait de toute mon existence. Une passade n'est qu'une passade.

Le plus gênant, c'est que ce salaud de Finn restera… ce salaud de Finn.


End file.
